I love you
by yougotrejected
Summary: Come see when Noah first meets Buddy. Will things go great or will things fall? You have to read to find out! Another multi chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came from Gamewizard2008 thank you so much! This chapter will probably be short so I'm sorry if it's not as long as it should be but hey it's only the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs.**

**Chapter One**

I walked down the long, dark hallway of moon base, following behind my older sister by two minutes. As we walked down the hall it was silent, I looked to my side to see one of my best friends in the whole entire world, well at the moment at least.

"Kami, are you sure Fernando is our trainer?" I asked her, she turned to me and smiled nodding.

"Of course I'm sure." She said skipping up a head. We got to these big gray doors. Patton pulled the handle and it cracked open. Rose stepped in followed by Kami. I followed Kami and Patton after me. There were about five other people in the room, not including Fernando. One was a girl with fiery red hair; she was wearing a green shirt. I stepped further in to see three identical girls with black hair and purple-ish eyes. They were wearing a white blouse, one of them had purple jeans another had pink and the last had blue jeans on. (Athena = pink, Sophie = purple, and Morgan = blue)

"Do you know any of these people?" I asked tugging on Patton's arm. He jerked it away a furrowed his eyes at me. I stomped on his foot and looked at the people. My eye found its way to a boy talking to Fernando. He had black unruly hair and hazel eyes. His smile was as white as snow as he chewed his gum, smiling at something Fernando said. He was wearing a zip-up hoody that was un-zipped showing his white T-shirt, blue jeans and shoes that has a checkered pattern on them.

"He's so dreamy." I said in a whisper going off in a daydream.

"Noah, are you listening to me?" Fernando asked bringing me out of my daze.

"Something about the KND?" I said in more of a question. You could hear snickers coming from the others in the room.

**Ok it is super short but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer. But I need reviews and lots of them to give me inspiration, so tell your friends and friends of friends. And I will update. **

**Love everyone that reviews and some others that I'm forced to, you know who you are. **

** ~Kimberleigh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter numero dos! I hope you like it. This chapter is going to be longer then the last but I do not know how much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND and some of the OCs**

**Chapter 2**

"Don't be smart, NoahElla." Fernando said, smiling before walking away.

"Don't call me that." Noah mumbled said under her breath and crossed her arms. She hated being called that, and Fernando knew it!

"What's wrong, Noah?" Kami asked looking at Noah.

"Nothing, let's just go train." With that, they followed Fernando to another section of the training area. Training went by rather quickly for the little blonde-haired girl. They had to run five laps around the soccer field that was situated at the back of moon base.

When they finished the laps they met by the goal. Noah and Kami wen and sat down by one of the few tree that were littered around the domed in field.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Kami persisted once the two sat down, their backs resting against the jagged brown trunk of the tree.

"I said it was nothing." She repeated, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"I'm your best friend, Noah. I know when something is wrong with you, please tell me." Kami said, turning her entire head to face her friend. Her green orbs boring into Noah's blue ones.

"What do you think of the new guy?" She asked, turning to her friend.

She was motioning to the black haired boy they saw earlier that was hanging around the three identical girls. He had black, unruly hair that was styles to cover his forehead. He was wearing a forest green T-shirt with the image of an atom on it and the word science on top of it with a pair of blue ripped jeans with black and white converse sneakers. He was talking to one of the identical girls with his arms crossed as he impatiently tapped his foot. When the girl finished talking, he said something in return that made the girl mad. Kami then caught her attention and she turned towards her.

"He's cute. Why?" Kami asked looking at the black-headed boy then back to Noah.

"No reason." Noah said, shrugging her shoulders. She looked at the boy to see him rubbing his cheek and giving a death glare at the girl he had been previously conversing with, who was now giving the boy a glare right back. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say." Kami's head snapped back to her and she put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She said in a worried voice.

"I like the new dude…" Noah confessed after a few seconds of silence.

"So that's it." Kami said interrupting her, her worried expression turning to one of relief and happiness. "I thought it was something worse." She said, giving off a small chuckle.

"Kami!" Noah yelled as she watched her friend laugh. "I like someone else too and I don't know what to do and you're going to be mad at me when you find out who it is." She said, her words running out of her mouth. She was having a crisis and all her best friend could do was laugh! Who does that!

"Who is it?" Kami asked after she stopped laughing and noticed her friends serious face. Before Noah could answer Fernando blew the whistle, which meant that break was over and they had to huddle back up.

"I'll tell you later." Noah said as she started getting up and running over to Fernando. Kami followed behind her shortly afterwards.

"Nice training for today. You guys are all invited to Johnny's for getting through your first day of training." He said with a smile.

They all nodded and piled into a KND rocket to go back down to earth.

On the bus, two of the girls that looked alike sat together in a seat, behind them was the girl who was arguing with the boy and the red head named Fanny. In the seat across from them sat, Patton and the boy from earlier, then Kami and Noah sat together in the seat behind Patton. Noah stared blankly out of the window trying to avoid telling Kami who she likes, no such luck there.

"Noah, who is it?" Came the inevitable question she wanted to avoid.

Noah mumbled something under her breath.

"What." Kami asked, her eyebrow raised. She didn't know if she heard her right or not…

"Fernando!" Noah yelled then fell silent. (A/N: They are not stepsiblings in this story)

"What?" Fernando asked, turning in his seat and looking at Noah.

Noah panicked "Uh…are we almost there?" Noah asked. It was the best thing she could come up with. Kami sat there shocked, her eyes resembling that of a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car on a deserted road at midnight. Like the deer, Kami didn't think anything would really happen. Just like how the deer didn't think that anyone would be driving at that time of night. Kami deemed it safe to ask the question like the deer deemed it safe to cross the road. They both were wrong and both were in the procession of shocking news.

"About ten more minutes, ok." Fernando said. Patton and the boy next to him turned in their seat to face Noah and the still shocked Kami.

"What was the real reason you yelled his name?" Patton asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"I bet I know. She loves him." The boy said making kissy noises. Noah blushed but turned and faced Kami, whose eyes were still that of the deer's. She sighed and hit Kami in the back of her head, making her comeback to the real world. Kami looked at Noah then at the boys, and back at Noah.

"You're just mad at him because if she did like Fernando you can't

have her." The boy gave her the evil eye then turned back around in the chair. Patton looked at his sister then at Noah.

"Turn around." Kami said twirling a finger in front of her face and smiling. Patton sunk back down into his seat.

"Are you mad?" Noah asked in a whisper, looking at Kami.

"No, a little shocked maybe, but mad no. I'm not mad." She said smiling, and hugged Noah.

"What do I do?" Noah asked as the rocket came to a stop and everyone

started to pile out. Kami got up and started walking out but when she reached the door, she turned around, facing her friend.

"Follow your heart!" She sang happily, walking out before Noah could say anything.

**Ok so here you go! It was longer not by much but longer. Please**

**review! They make me happy and you want to see me happy!**

**I love all of you and never forget that! Well bye.**


End file.
